Deliverance (episode)
Deliverance is the fifteenth episode in NCIS Season 6 and also the 128th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate when a Marine's body is found in a downtown area of D.C. known as Liberty Heights and during the case, they also discover that the victim was once a member of a vicious street gang. After discovering his service number which was written in blood at the scene, Gibbs is forced to face his past while the team begin wondering about the possibility of Gibbs being related to one suspect. Prologue In a small area in D.C., Pete Lewis is holding a small pistol, wondering if he wants to make a statement and does the homey want to gangster up? "Yeah", Mickey Diaz remarks. Lewis tells Diaz that he's gotta go bold, double action, old school. It's shown that the two are in an abandoned car park that has been littered with graffiti. Lewis tells Diaz that the gun is sweet, simple, accurate and it never jams before giving Diaz the gun and telling Diaz to give it a try. "Where?", Diaz asks. Lewis states that he doesn't know and that Diaz should shoot the pipe. Diaz fires three shots, one at a wall, one at a pipe and the third and final one at a pipe of some sort that begins spinning around with Lewis remarking that it's a nice shot. Diaz lowers the gun, pleased and asks Lewis what else he's got. Lewis takes the gun from Diaz and heading over to his bag, tells Diaz that he's got the homey's best friend right here. Lewis then produces a silver gun, revealing that it's a 9 mil, Beretta and it's also Italian and that it's 15 plus one in the snout with Lewis announcing that he'll also throw in a box of hollow-point hot loads. Diaz just looks up, stunned. Lewis tells Diaz to trust him and that Diaz's stuff will be safe before stating, "Here we go. Here we go". Diaz aims the gun and fires a shot at a pipe before he fires off a few more shots which has Diaz grinning madly and remarking that the bad boy's tight. Lewis remarks that Diaz ain't seen the baddest boy yet, all right? He then takes the gun off Diaz. Seconds later, Lewis produces another gun and holding it, states, "Sweet mother of God, the pagans shall quake" as Diaz looks up at the gun, stunned. Lewis reveals that it's a TEC-9, it's top of the line and also fully automatic before revealing that the clip can be emptied in four seconds flat. He asks Diaz if Diaz is man enough for this. "Yeah", Diaz remarks. Diaz then takes the gun with Lewis telling him to give her a shot, give her a ride. With the TEC-9 in hand, Diaz aims the gun and fires through an abandoned mattress, blasting it within seconds. Lewis wonders if Diaz likes that, huh. "Yeah", Diaz agrees. Lewis remarks that Diaz is looking taller already. Diaz then aims the gun at the ceiling and begins firing, emptying the bullets. His shots then cause a window to shatter and the body of a man to drop down from the ceiling. This has Diaz and Lewis stunned. It then cuts to the body which is that of a man has dog tags around it, revealing that the victim is a United States Marine. Lewis reacts first, removing the gun from Diaz's hand and stating, "Let's get the Hell out of it. Let's go. Let's go" before he flees. It then cuts to Diaz who stands there, glancing at the body, stunned. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five In the bullpen, Franks states that they've got two Marines chained to the roof but they don't know why. Furthermore, they've got someone pulling strings behind this whole thing but they don't know who. "Can we wind the clock back to find what Gibbs was doing in Columbia?", Tony wonders. "Or how it is connected to the gang", Ziva states. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Dan E. Fesman Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michael Franks